


Virgil and Dee Marvin Gaye in the Mile High Club

by LunaticKeith



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accents, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dresses, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, M/M, Mile High Club, Not Underage, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Subspace, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticKeith/pseuds/LunaticKeith
Summary: Things were getting a little too spicy in our RP thread on Tumblr, so we moved it here. Anyway, Virgil and Dee get it on mid flight from New York to Chicago.





	Virgil and Dee Marvin Gaye in the Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually care to how they got this far, here's a link to what was happening before this: https://daniel-deceito-sfx.tumblr.com/post/186306798922/just-a-simple-coffee-date15

The bed… had been used before. Virgil muses. But never for something like this. He’s still really freaking nervous. He trusts Daniel… it’s rare that he trusts someone that easy, but he doesn’t trust himself not to screw up. However, the heat that’s burning under his skin, and the throbbing ache in his pants overpowers the anxiousness he's feelings and he pulls Daniel to him before lifting the other student, making sure not to hit Daniel’s ankle, and carrying Daniel to the private room.

_ I wasn't expecting that. _ Being carried to the bedroom wasn't anything new for him considering his size, but he's never been carried while in this particular headspace.

Taking advantage of the situation, Danny pulls himself up enough to kiss Virgils' neck, debating leaving a mark. _Hickies are tacky._ **So?**

Virgil moans, exposing more of his neck to give the other access. “You know you gotta hold still if you want us to make it to the bed” he quips, in spite of himself. 

_ … Maybe just one. _ Is Danny's last thought before latching on to Virgils' neck to make one, perfect little hickey, right where his neck meets his collarbone. Easily viewable or to hide. Satisfied, he grins at the look on Virgils' face.

Virgil lets out a gasp at the feeling of Daniel’s mouth on him. His legs give in, making him collapse on the bed, pulling the smaller teen with him. “Please...” he whimpers, letting his hands roam all over the other’s body in desperation. “Please…”

"Alright, suga." Danny murmurs. "But first we're gonna try somethin'. Red means stop, green means go, and yellow means slow down; just like a stoplight." He takes one of Virgils' hands and places it under his dress, barely, just on his upper thigh, and steals a quick kiss. "What colour, sweetheart?"

“Green.” Virgil manages to responds, “fucking green. Please Danny… want you… wanna feel you.” He grabs the other thigh, unable to help himself as he squirms underneath the older student.

"Good, we're gonna keep that up all through this. I'm gonna ask for your colour whenever I feel the need to, okay sweetness? But you feel free to say whatever colour you need to when you need to, and you can always tell me to stop." Danny pulls away, grabbing the bottom of Virgils' shirt to pull it up but waiting for permission. "Accent or no accent?" He figures he'd ask, since he usually doesn't talk with his southern tongue.

“You sound so good...” Virgil moans out his response. “So fucking sexy when you talk with your accent...” Virgil licks his lips before looking down at the other to see what Daniel was doing. “What are we waiting for? Christmas?” he quips, biting his lower lip.

"Cheeky." Danny laughs. He pulls Virgils' shirt over his head, bringing his mouth down and biting the revealed chest, licking to sooth the burn right after. "You're so beautiful, darlin'. We're gonna make a right mess outta you, sound good?"

“Yesss...” Virgil hisses.“Yes, sir. Fuck” he moans, “I want you so bad… I want-I want...” the words get caught in his throat. He takes a breather, closing his eyes… partially to avoid the heat of Daniel’s gaze. “I want you.” His face goes red, “I-I want you to ride me… Please? You feel so good on top of me… you feel so good. Please?”

_ Fuck. _ "Good, because I want _ this _," he grabs at the obscene bulge of Virgils' pants, "inside me." He leans forward for a longer kiss this time, rocking his hips on Virgils' lap as he rubs Virgil through his pants. He pops the button at the top of the jeans. "Colour?"

“God! Green!” Virgil hisses, lifting his hips to meet Daniel’s touch. “God, Dan! You’re gonna fucking kill me.” Virgil practically sobs, “I want you so bad.”

"God's got nothin' to do with this." Danny licks his palm and slides his hand down the opening of Virgils' pants, pleasantly surprised at the lack of boxers. Great minds think alike. He pulls Virgil out and slowly starts working him. "Don't hold back, baby. I wanna watch you come apart. We've got all the time in the world." He takes Virgils' hand and places it on top, working his dick together. "Show me how you like it. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

The pleasure was too much that he didn’t even care that the sound he made was more than embarrassing. Virgil is too far gone to care about anything else at this point. At the moment, all that matters is how good it feels. And it felt pretty fucking good. He manages to nod in response before working his own cock, moving his hand slowly at first before easing into a faster pace.

"You're so good, so beautiful. I could watch you all day, just like this." Danny can't take his eyes off Virgil. He rocks his hips, mocking the motion of Virgil as he fucks into their hands. He rolls his thumb over the top of Virgils' dick, watching the precum smear across his head and licks his lips. "You're so fuckin' edible. I bet you taste as sweet as you look, not even a touch bitter. You'd feel fantastic in my mouth, wouldn't you baby? Thick and heavy..."

"Ah!" Virgil gasps, lifting his hips in a desperate attempt to feel more friction. "D--" His cock twitches at Daniel's words. The thought of Daniel's mouth, warm and wet around him, causes a whimper to come out.

Danny runs his free hand across Virgils' flushed chest, thumbing one nipple and leaning down to tease the other with his tongue and teeth till they're tight and easily pinchable. He kisses Virgil hard before gruffly whispering into Virgils mouth, "Now I ain't even sure where I want you to fuck me next. I could take you down to the root, you know? No gag reflex. You could fuck my throat raw and I'd thank you and ask for more."

A high pitch whine escapes Virgils' lips as he spreads his legs, wide, giving Daniel more access to his cock.

Daniel growls at a particularly rough thrust. "Oh, but I do wanna ride you. Feel all this power up, deep inside. You're gonna ruin me. I won't be able to think at all with you moving like this into me. Tell me, Virgil. What. Is. Your. Colour?" He asks, grinding down with each word, forehead resting against Virgils.

A yelp comes out instead of a coherent response, followed by a string of moans and cusses, before he manages to gasp out, "G-g-mm-green! God! Green! Please!" he moans, desperate. "Anything you want! Anything! Whatever you want! P-please. Whatever you want to do… just--just please!" His begging comes out as sobs, thrusting his hips in the same desperate manner. "Just please… I just want you… I just want you… please..."

"Those are dangerous words, baby, but I'll let ya pass for now." Danny chuckles darkly. "Poor suga, I got you all riled up. Do you think you could come for me? Make a mess all on your chest, all pretty like? I wanna see you fall apart in my hand, I promise to put you back together, sweetness." He purrs. He relaxes his grip, moving as slow as he pleases, waiting for Virgils' response.

Virgil let's out a noise that was half growl half whine before taking control of the other's hand, making Daniel jerk him hard and fast. He uses his own free hand to grab onto the boy above him before completely losing himself, fucking into Daniel's hand and his own, until he's coming. He moans low and deep, having been so long since he's come that hard. "Danny..." he sobs, wordlessly begging for Daniel to keep the promise of putting him back together. 

"That's it baby, you've earned it." Danny coos, forcing Virgil to slow down as he milks the rest of his orgasm out of him, careful not to hurt him. He kisses Virgils' cheek and forehead, running the fingers of his free hand through his sweat damped hair. "You were so good, that was perfect. You did such a good job, exactly what I asked. You're so beautiful, Virgil, just look at you." He continues to murmur softly, praising Virgil as he comes down.

Virgil opens his eyes, his are glazed over as he turns to Daniel. "M-more" the word comes out as a soft whine. "Please… more." 

"In a minute, baby." Danny hushes. "I just did a dangerous thing and we've gotta get you down safely before we do any more. Do you know what subspace is, suga?"

Virgil clicks his teeth in frustration. "No?" he breathes a sigh. "No."

"We just introduced a lot of happy chemicals into your brain, you gave control over to me, and those chemicals brought you into a primal sort of mindset." Danny explains. He doesn't let up his petting, giving Virgil as much comfort as he can manage. "Right now part of your brain should be feeling kind of floaty. Not quite in your body. It should feel good. Is that what you're feeling, sweetheart?"

Virgil pauses, closing his eyes to revel in the feeling of Daniel's hand on him. "mmyeah" he sighs. "Feel high..." he murmurs. " 'sthat okay?"

"That's good, yeah. But we've gotta get you down. Slowly." Danny looks around the room for the first time, hopeful as he notices a mini fridge in this room as well. "I'ma get up for just a second, suga, and grab us both some water. Don't fight me on this, sweetness, I'll be right back. I'm not even leavin' the room." Wincing, he gets up. He's not as painfully hard now, focused as he is on Virgil, but that doesn't mean it's comfortable to walk around quite yet.

Virgil lets out a whine at losing Daniel's weight on him. 

Grabbing three bottles, Danny returns, settling back against the headboard and gathering Virgil into his arms. "Hush, lovely, I'm right here. Can you do me a favour an' sip one of these? Not too fast." He cracks one of the waters open and hands it to Virgil.

He takes the water from Daniel, sitting up not all the way but enough so he can take a drink without spilling any on the bed. He drinks, remembering to do so slowly before pushing the bottle away.

"Good, that's real good." Danny cracks another open, stealing a few sips himself as he goes back to carding his fingers through Virgils' hair. He waits a few minutes before speaking again. "How are you feeling, love? Still floaty? Do you need anything?"

"N-no. I…" he licks his lips. "I feel like I'm--I'm getting back to myself a lil bit." he pauses, feeling himself come down from the high. " 'm still horny, though…" 

"I'd say that's pretty normal for guys our age." Danny chuckles. "I'm still a little nervous, I really shouldn't have taken that as extreme as I did. But if you wanna just kiss for a while, I wouldn't mind you leadin' for a little bit. I just wanna make sure you're okay."

"You didn't do anything--you know if you did something I didn't like I would have stopped you and called security" Virgil retorts, feeling more coherent than he was before. "What you did was--it was great… God, it was amazing." The last line comes out as a sigh. "and um… I want to-um… I wanna return the favor." he blushes. "I know I won't be able to give you that high but… I can at least make you feel good..."

"Oh, sweetness, you did give me a high." He interlaces their fingers and brings them up to kiss Virgils fingertips. "Just like there's a subspace, there's a domspace, and it's just as dangerous. I got high off of watchin' you let me pull you apart, to watch you in all your broken glory, and my comfort was the honour of you trustin' me from the beginnin' to put you back together again. What we did is somethin' that needs to be talked about in detail before hand. I took advantage of you, even though you enjoyed it. I know you don't think so, darlin', but it's the truth."

Danny rolls them a little so he's the one leaning back on Virgil. He props himself up, looking into Virgils' eyes, checking how cognitive he's become before continuing. "Virgil, I liked doin' what I did to ya. Everything I said durin' that was true. I coulda spent a day, a week, hell, I could spend a lifetime just watchin' you like that, entirely dedicated to puttin' you into that mindless pleasure. Worshipping you." He says everything softly, trying to put all the wonder he has from the experience into his voice for Virgil to hear. "You talk about makin' me feel good, but suga, you made me feel amazing."

Virgil’s breath catches in his throat at Daniel’s words, the way the other boy just knew what to say and how to say it, makes his heart stutter. There was something about Daniel that pulled Virgil in, it was mostly admiration at first, a cool person you’d want to have a good opinion of you. But something about what happened between them made it so much more than that. And, sure, there might have been a part of him that thinks he’s only feeling this way cause Daniel gave him his first orgasm in a very long time that didn’t involve porn hub, but a larger part of him, the one he doesn’t always listen to out of fear, is telling him this means something. No… he doesn’t expect them to fall in love, but he knows Daniel is someone he’ll be able to be comfortable to get like _ this; open, relaxed, and vulnerable. _

In spite of his cheeks going red for probably the thousandth time since the beginning of their date, he manages to smile at Daniel’s comment, ducking his head shyly. “I-I wanna do more, though” he murmurs, “I want to um…” his eyes glance at Daniel’s crotch, licking his lips, before staring back into the other’s eyes. “I wanna suck you off.”

Eyes wide, Danny presses the heel of his hand down against the base of his dick. "Fuck, baby, you can't just say shit like that." Danny takes a deep breath. "How about we get you out of those messy jeans and me out of this ruined dress, then kiss a bit more and see where it goes from there? Cause if we're bein' honest, I'd still very much like to ride you. Would you be up for that?"

Virgil totally doesn’t pout. “I mean… good idea on taking off your dress--! Cause we wouldn’t want it to get ruined!” he pauses then purses his lips. “... and I wanna see you naked.” He gives Daniel a look. “But right now I just… I wanna taste you… and I wanna make you feel good so.” he moves closer to Daniel, taking the other’s hand to pull him close enough for a kiss. “I can tell you wanna take this slow cause this is my first time with a dude… and I think that’s sweet and stuff but… I’m also a hormonal teenager and I kinda wanna smash.” he grins sheepishly. “But before I can fuck you… I wanna blow you.” a pause. “You feel me?”

Danny feels his brain short circuit. Where did this incubus come from? "That's not entirely what I was doin', but we can table that for later. You're making a mighty compellin' argument and I'm in no position to talk sense." He gets up on his knees and looks back to unlace the straps of his sandals. He can feel the drag of the front of his dress on his dick and imagines it looking deliciously obscene. A small part of him, a vain whisper in his mind, hopes Virgil likes it.

"Do you want my help taking off your shoes, hun?" He asks, looking back at Virgil.

“I’ll give you my shoes if you come over and let me touch you… or at least touch me again.” he shoots back, staring at Daniel’s very obvious arousal. “Just… come here! Please?”

"Now you're sounding like yourself!" Danny laughs. He pops down to help Virgil get his boots off in a hurry and climbs his way back onto Virgil, more confident now that he knows Virgil really is mostly down from subspace.

He settles on Virgils pelvis this time, feeling the warmth of Virgils half-hard cock right against Danny's ass. He gives a teasing smile, knowing that Virgil now knows he also isn't wearing underwear, that he hasn't been wearing anything under his dress all day. "Wanna help me out of this?"

A gasp escapes Virgil’s lips. “Fuck!” he moans, hands grabbing the other’s waist as he lifts his hips to feel more of Daniel. “Fuck I can _ feel _you.” his hands clutch at the fabric of the other’s dress as he thrusts his hips up, grinding against the other.

“Mmyes. I’m so close to ripping this dress off you… ’cept I won’t cause I’m not a jerk and I--shit you feel good--I know you worked hard on this.” 

Danny pushes back on Virgil, enjoying the sensation of feeling Virgil grow back to fullness against him. "Honestly, love, this dress is long gone. Do you have any idea what cum does to suede?" He laughs. He motions for Virgil to do what he will, shrugging.

Virgil shoots Daniel a grin “So you sayin’ I can just tear this off of you? So I can finally see you naked? And maybe lick you all over if you’re cool with it?” he doesn’t stop his grinding as he asks this, moving at a pace that wasn’t quite slow but not exactly urgent either.

Danny's toes curl and he feels himself start to pant a little. "Honey, I'd be offended if you didn't." He manages to get out.

Taking that as permission, Virgil wastes no time in ripping Daniel’s dress open, tearing the outfit off from its open sides and exposing Daniel’s body. “God look at you.” Virgil gasps, not being able to help himself from leaning in and putting his mouth all over every inch of skin he can reach. “So hot… you’re so fucking hot.” he manages to control himself and move away so he can fully appreciate the other teen, eyes roaming appreciatively all over Daniel’s lithe body.

He may have been telling himself he wasn't nervous, but Danny feels himself relax at Virgils reaction to seeing him. He lifts his arms up, posing for Virgil as much as he's feeling himself and rocks back, grinding down.

“Fuck.” Virgil’s vocabulary has been reduced to maybe four words but it’s really hard to blame him when he’s being straddled by a very attractive and extremely hot young man. He’s a disaster queer. Sue him.

Hands and lips move to explore Daniel’s exposed flesh. “I know you love designing clothes but maybe you should give this naked thing a try more often.” he murmurs against Daniel’s neck before nipping on it. 

"Maybe you should surprise visit me in my room. I keep a robe by the door because I prefer to walk around my space in as little clothin' as I please." Danny grins. He pulls Virgil in for a kiss. "How do you want me, love?"

“Really, really bad.” Virgil pulls away to retort before going back to attack Daniel with his lips again. He moves his lips to Daniel’s mouth, kissing the other hard before grabbing him and turning them over so he's on top of the older student this time, tossing Daniel on the bed, his mouth still attached to the smaller teen. He lets his body hover over Daniel, slowly grinding his crotch against the other’s, rubbing their arousals against each other as Virgil continues to kiss, lick, and bite, moving his mouth all over Daniel’s body, his hands following the trail his mouth leaves.

Skin tingling, Danny presses every part of his body up against Virgil as he can. "You- you're gonna drive me mad if you keep this up, lovely." He gasps out. He tangles a hand in Virgils' hair, not pulling, but definitely tugging the slightest bit with each bite Virgil gives him.

Virgil grins before moving his hips forward. “Whoops.”

"You are a cheeky brat, ain't cha?" Danny would spank Virgil for that, but he decides to let him have his fun. Besides, they still need to talk about all that. Best keep this light and fun. He teasingly runs his hands down Virgils' back and wraps his legs around him before grabbing the leverage he needs to grind up. "If you don't hurry up, I'ma take matters into my own hands, again." He pants out, creeping one hand down in between them. 

Virgil stops Daniel’s hand, entwining his fingers with Daniel’s before moving the other’s hand above his head. “Come on, Danny. You can’t be doing all the work.” he smirks. "Give the new guy a chance to show off." 

The smirk on his face melts off and his expression turns serious as he gently places one hand against Daniel's face. "You were amazing back there, Dan." A kiss. "You took real good care of me." Another kiss. "So let me take care of ya."

"I-uh… well alright then." Wide eyed, he lines both his hands up on either side of his head and relaxes back. "Carry on, sweetheart. I'll just focus on what you're givin' me."

Virgil grins before leaning forward to kiss Daniel again. “I’ll never get tired of kissing ya.” he sighs before moving his mouth down on and kissing Danie’s jaw, and then his neck, using his mouth on the other as he works his way down Daniel’s chest, over the other’s stomach, leaving a trail with his lips and tongue and teeth before pausing at Daniel’s thighs… _ and his dick. Cause, yeah, it’s right there. In front of me. An actual human dick. A dick not made of… what are dildos made of? Now’s not the fucking time, idiot! _ Virgil shakes his head before turning his focus back on Daniel. _ And his dick. _

Danny does his best to stay still. _ If this is what sweetness wants, this is what sweetness gets. _ He thinks as he twitches with each bite. By the time Virgil reaches his stomach he doesn't have control over his breathing, but when he gets to his thighs and pauses, Danny holds his breath. He doesn't move. _ Please don't realise you're straight now _becomes a mantra in his head, a prayer on repeat as he waits for what seems like forever for Virgil to move.

“I gotta tell you, Dee. I have no idea what I’m doing.” Virgil admits with a laugh. “But… but I know I wanna do this… and I wanna taste you so bad… so um… if-if I suck at _ sucking _… heh… remember this is my first time, okay?” he manages to let out the words, eyes focused on his own fingers as they make circles around Daniel’s thighs. “I’m just… this is less of an expert blowjob and more of a guy who’s desperate to have his mouth filled by a gorgeous cock...” 

He cringes at himself for babbling instead of just going for it already. But he finally gets the courage to _ move, _positioning himself in the right angle. He grabs Daniel’s ankle, the one that didn’t get hurt, lifting it slightly before leaning to kiss the inside of Daniel’s thigh. Kissing and sucking and biting at the skin. 

It takes a moment for Danny to realise he can allow himself to talk before the words are spilling out. "Oh, thank whatever deity wants to take credit, I thought you were gonna tell me you weren't interested anymore and- ah- and I'm- I wasn't gonna force ya to do anythin', but- your teeth, yes- whatever you do, baby, it's gonna be perfect. You're perfect, ah, you're so sweet, so good-" he's a twitching mess that can't string together a full sentence, but he hopes the thoughts, the ideas of the sentences are making it through his babbled encouragement. 

Virgil breathes a sigh of relief. “Cool.” he murmurs, smiling brightly at Daniel, before leaning forward and taking Danie’s dick in his hand._ Just… just _ do _ the things that make you feel good. Yeah. Yeah, we can try that. _ He takes Daniel’s cock in his hand, kissing it as if he was kissing Daniel himself, starting with soft pecks before eventually getting more intense. _ Okay… okay what was the stuff she did that made you go crazy? _He grabs Daniel’s cock before putting his mouth on the head of the other’s dick and moving both his mouth and hands in slow, tentative, motions. 

Danny keens, throwing his arms out on either side of his hips, clenching and knotting his fingers in the sheets. _ Hot, good, yes, _ " _ -fuck _ your mouth is so sweet, all of you, you're gonna kill me." He tries to focus on his breathing and keeping his hips still, remembering his first time and not wanting to push Virgil into anything more than he wants. _ Or get bit _.

Virgils not the best, but he's curious. Tentative. Learning. On Danny, of all the people in the world. _ I'm gonna buy that real estate meme guy a gift basket _, he thinks deliriously, memorizing the feel of Virgils soft lips along his shaft.

Virgil bites his lower lip, feeling himself get turned on at Daniel’s reactions, before going back to what he was doing. He gives the cock a long lick. _ For me… just cause I want to. _Before moving his mouth to swallow the head, sucking the tip. 

Virgils' mouth exploring him was awesome. Being _ in _ Virgils' mouth is a religious experience. Danny feels his stomach and thighs clench and tremble as he fights the urge to push up, pressing back into the mattress instead. "What, ah, what do you think?" _ Well, that's a stupid thing to ask _. "Nevermind, stupid question, please don't stop, I'll shut up."

“Fuck, babe. Ain’t no way I’m stopping.” Virgil murmurs above Daniel’s cock before putting his whole mouth on Daniel and sliding his head down and then up and then back up again to suck on the head of Daniel’s cock. “You taste too good.” he moans before licking the slit. 

"That's, ah, that's good. Not- fuck baby- not too many people enjoy the taste." He props himself up, finally trusting himself to actually watch Virgil now that he can think in complete sentences. He's gorgeous, slowly losing himself into the motions. "Oh wow, look at you." He reaches down, tracing a line across the hallows of Virgils' cheek in awe as he sucks up, leaving a shine of saliva and precum around Danny's shaft. "You look like you like that, sweeting. Like you were born to suck my cock." He praises. So far Virgil doesn't seem to mind how much he talks. Seems to like it, even.

"You're so beautiful, goin' down on me. Do you like the feel of my cock on your tongue? Think we could make a proper cockslut of you? My own, personal cock sucker, maybe?" He continues to stroke Virgils' cheek, fascinated by this virgin mouth so eager to please, working him so earnestly. "I don't think I could share you now, suga. Not now that I know what you look like, so pretty with your mouth full of me." He waits until Virgils mostly pulled up before giving one small, experimental thrust, just enough to let Virgil try the experience of having a cock push back into his mouth, the skin drag against his lips in delicious friction, but not anything deep. It's one of Danny's favourite things when going down, being fucked up into, but it's up to Virgil if it's for him. "Would you like that, sweetheart? To learn how to let me fuck into your perfect mouth and take my pleasure in you?"

"Yes!" Virgil responds as a gasp, nuzzling his cheek against Daniel's dick. "Please, please, please, please fuck my mouth" he rasps desperately, consumed with his lust. "Please use me. Please..."

"Oh, baby, you're a subby little sweetness, ain't ya?" It was supposed to be something Virgil could think about, not a suggestion for today, but… Danny curls one hand around the base of his dick, roughly leaving three to four-ish inches uncovered. He didn't have a monster dick, considering himself on the larger side of average, but with Virgils' eagerness he just wants to be careful and make this experience good for him. "We're gonna try this. I'll push up into you, hon, but only this far, and only for a little bit. We'll let you try it, but you pull up any time." He rests his other hand on the back of Virgils' head and gives a small press, not actually putting anything into it… yet. Just showing Virgil what he was planning. "This okay, baby? Do you still wanna try?"

Virgil lets out an eager moan, hoping that answer was enough.

"Baby, I can't, I won't do anything unless you tell me yes or no." Danny pets Virgils' hair. He knows what the answer is, but Virgil's gotta learn if they're going to do this again. "Consent is really important, sweetheart."

The younger teen lets out a whine before finally saying "yes" like a whimper. 

"Good job, baby." Danny doesn't hesitate, pushing up into Virgils' mouth and pressing on the back of his head, easing up and pulling back, then back again. It's a slower pace, doing his best to make it manageable, but he's fucking into Virgils mouth, wonderin how the hell he got this lucky. "Just suck, sweetie, you ain't gotta do nothin' else. You look so pretty like this, feel so good."

Virgil lets out a long moan as he closes his eyes, reveling in the way Daniel tastes and the way Daniel feels, fucking into his mouth. He starts sucking, eager to obey and please the teen above him. 

"Oh, that's good. Just like that, I-" Danny speeds up, going a little harder, a strange sound making its way out of his mouth as his balls tighten. "Fuck, how? You're just so perfect. I wanna mess you up all over again, messy and filthy and _ mine _, my greedy little sweet thing." With a groan, he makes himself stop, pulling Virgils' head up and off of him. "We're- we're gonna have to stop for a second, sweetheart. I had a plan and I don't wanna cum until you're inside me."

Virgil lets out a whine before reluctantly pulling away, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and Daniel's dick. 

"Tell me what to do." he rasps out as the drool falls at the side of his lips.

"You're gorgeous." Danny breaths, his hips unwittingly pushing up and brushing his dick against Virgils' mouth before he presses them back down against the mattress. "Just… I don't know if there's any lube here, but you can use your spit. Lube up a finger and work it in. I'll tell you when to add the next. Don't look for my prostate just yet. I don't think I could take it right away." _ Not without making a mess. _

Virgil immediately wraps his arms around Daniel, kissing the other, this time sweetly. "We have that." he murmurs against the other's lip before gently pushing Daniel away. He sits up and opens the drawer next to the bed, pulling a bottle of lube out "Um… I figured… I mean I hoped that we'd-um… you know." he nibbles on his lower lip. "H-how much should I use?"

"Here, let me. Give me your hand, baby." Danny takes the bottle and pours a little onto the tips of Virgils' fingers. He spreads out his legs and pulls Virgils' hand to his entrance. "Rub the lube around a little bit and when your comfortable, start teasing me with one finger. If you decide you don't want to, I won't get mad, okay? You've already done way more than I was expecting, you've been amazing."

Virgil swallows a lump in his throat. He nods obediently before doing exactly what Daniel instructed him to do, playing with his hole as he rubs the lube around. "Is-is this okay?" He asks, voice hesitant.

"Yeah, baby. Feels really good." Danny grins, hips twitching down against Virgils' fingers a bit. "I'll show you next time, lots of lovely nerves right there. Honestly, you could probably just mess like that until I cum. We should try that sometime." He reaches for his knees and pulls them up. "There, easier access, lovely." _ Plus it keeps me from touching myself _.

Feeling what he was doing and seeing it were very different. Virgil watched as Daniels hole twitched as he ran his fingers around it. Just… finger him like his ex-girlfriend, right? He takes his middle finger and lightly presses, not wanting to hurt Daniel.

"There you go." Danny licks his lips, watching Virgil. "You get comfortable. I promise, you won't hurt me, sweetheart."

Virgil pushes in and out, one knuckle then two, slowly. It doesn't feel like Daniel's relaxing around him. He just feels hot and tight. Is he doing something wrong?

"You, uh, you can add another finger, baby." Danny bites his lip as a muscle in his thigh twitches, fighting pushing down and taking more.

"Are you sure?" Virgil looks up, catching Daniel biting his lip, but misinterpreting the look. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You are so far from hurtin' me, honey, you don't even know." Danny groans. "If you're worried, just add a little more lube. I really, really wanna feel more of you, please sweetness."

Virgil hesitates, but he wants to make Daniel feel good. He pours more lube on his finger and eases it in with the other. To his surprise, there's not really resistance, it's just tight. "Like that?"

"Yeah, just like that." Danny breaths. He pushes back a little bit. "You can even go a little harder."

"Okay." Virgil moves his hand a little faster, still worried, but he seems to be doing something right.

"Yeah, there you go, oh, there you go." Danny moans. _ Friction _. "Okay, once you're comfortable, start scissoring your fingers, spreading them. The third finger isn't as easy, but you're doing so good. You're gonna feel amazing in me, baby, I can't wait."

Virgil looks down at his dick and back to his fingers working Daniels hole. Right, he's supposed to fit in there somehow. _ Would three fingers be enough? _ Virgil blushes at his thought, flustered he starts working his fingers open.

Danny hisses, pushing back against Virgils' hand. "That's good, that's real good baby, just like that- _ fuck! _" Danny's hand shoots down and wraps around the base of his dick, precum dripping from his head.

Virgil withdraws his hand, holding both of them up. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I was trying to be careful-" now Daniel wasn't gonna want to do this with him again, he messed up.

"No, baby please, fuck, do that again! Or don't, fuck, I don't care, just please just put your fingers back in my ass." Danny begs. "I need you inside me, sweetie, I'ma go mad if you don't fuck me."

_ Oh, I did something good. I can work with that. _ Stomach tight with nerves, but feeling a little more confident, Virgil goes back to his previous task, adding a bit more lube. He pushes a third finger past the ring of muscle and this time imagines it's his cock as Daniels hole greedily sucks in his fingers. _ Fuck. _

"Yes, good, so good sweetheart," Danny moans, shamelessly bucking and fucking himself down onto Virgils hand. Everytime Virgils' fingers brush his prostate he twitches, precum drooling steadily from his cock at this point as he fights off his orgasm, fingers in a deathgrip around his dick. "Baby, if you don't start fucking me soon I'm gonna lose it. I wanna feel you so bad, sweetness, gonna cum so hard."

Virgil watches in a trance as Daniel moves, the head of his cock an angry red, almost purple, bouncing in front of him. It looks painful. He leans forward and rolls his tongue around it before popping it in his mouth and giving a small but firm suck.

Danny feels all the air punch out of his body, his world suddenly narrowing in on Virgils' mouth. "Oh, you greedy little cockslut... fuck, baby." He scrambles in the sheets, pulling away from Virgil then reaching for him and pressing him down onto his back. He pulls Virgils' pants down as far as he can with as little effort as possible, not even bothering to tease as a condom falls out of his back pocket, just putting it to good use, then climbs on top of Virgil and arranges the head of his cock at Dannys' entrance. With Herculean effort, he stops himself. "You're still sure about this, right sweetheart?"

Slightly bewildered from suddenly being on his back, Virgil blinks up at Daniel, hands on the older teens hips. "You're asking _ now?" _

"I told you, I need explicit consent." Danny grits out, thighs trembling.

"Yes! Green, Daniel, please!" Virgil's fingers tighten, pressing enough to bruise along the tips, ten symmetrical marks, not that either of them notice as Danny sinks down with a hiss.

Virgil sucks in a breath as he feels Daniel's heat surround him, hands still gripped on the other's waist as a low, guttural moan comes out of him.

"Knew you'd be perfect, told you you'd feel so good, you're so thick, so hot, yesss." The perfect amount of burn and stretch. Not enough lube to take all of Virgil on the first stretch, he pulls up and pushes down two more times before he smoothly bottoms out with a purr, deep in his chest. "That's what I wanted, all of you, so good."

Virgil sucks in a breath as he sits back up and pushes his hips upward, fucking into Daniel. _ ThisiaamazingThisisamazingThisisamazingThisisamazing. _His hands don't move from Daniel's hips, using them to guide and maneuver the other's movements, as he kisses Daniel passionately, groaning against the other's lips.

One of his hands move to wrap around Daniel's cock and grips on it firmly before moving his hand.

And like that, Danny is gone. He has a very brief moment of sad reflection that he had wanted to last longer... then pure, mind numbing pleasure as he spills all over Virgils hand and stomach. He falls forward, murmuring words of encouragement and leaving the vague idea of kisses wherever his mouth happens to fall.

"Here's a challenge for you, sweetness." Danny whispers huskily as he regains control of brain to mouth function. It helps that said brain has a brilliant idea. "I wanna feel you fuck into me exactly how you want me to fuck into you. Use me like a fleshlight and take your pleasure how you want it given. Can you do that, baby? Make a mess of me, make me milk your cock like I need it to survive?"

"Fuck!" Virgil spits, breathless. "G-get on your h-hands and knees..." Virgil begs desperately. "Please--please… please I'm so close. I want… I want..." The rest of his words fail to come out as sobs escape him instead.

Danny rolls off of Virgil and onto the bed, getting into the position asked and takes a sharp breath as Virgil slides back home moments later. "That's it, darlin', take what you need. Show me how to use you."

Virgil's thrusts become more feverish and less precise as he chases after his own orgasm, fucking into Daniel.

"Mm… You feel so good, fuuuuuuuck," the older student groans. "And you look so pretty in my cum, baby. I should make you stop, just sit on top of you with your cock up my ass like before and pleasure myself until you're covered, all marked up by me."

"Shit" Virgil hisses before his climax racks through his body, coming inside his partner while the other's name come out of his lips in a groan.

Danny grins in self satisfaction as he feels Virgil cum inside him, pressing against him and arching his back into his chest, trying to get as much contact as possible. He feels his own sticky mess on his back and blinks before mentally shaking it off. They had had fun and made an absolute wreck of the bed. _ Fuck yeah. _

Virgil pulls out before slumping down in a sitting position. "Wow." he breathes to himself, chest still heaving as he takes the condom off, ties it, and shoots it in the trash.

Danny turns around and wraps his arms around Virgils neck, peppering a few quick kisses around Virgils face. "Wow is right, suga, you were amazin'." He says with a laugh as he pulls back. He rests a hand on Virgils chest and gives it a couple pats. "I think we'll do just fine, sweetness. Just fine."

Virgil is about to respond when he gets interrupted by a knock on the door. “Pardon me, sir!” A cheerful female voice speaks from outside. “I’m here to inform you that we have safely landed at our destination. Actually, we landed an hour ago but we didn’t wanna disturb your fornicating!”

“... thank you...” Danny hides his burning face into Virgils chest, feeling it rumble as he talks.

“Always happy to be of service! Is there anything else I can do for you!”

“Um..” Virgil’s attention focuses on Daniel’s naked, sweat slicked… covered in cum… _ focus! _Naked… body. He shakes his head and then turns to his friend’s very ruined dress. He cringes before turning back to Daniel. “I-uh...I guess I owe you some clothes, huh?” a beat. “I can buy you a new one… I can buy you as much as you want!” 

After what happened he’d buy Daniel a whole mall but… Virgil doesn’t need to say that. 

Danny distracts himself from his embarrassment at someone knowing he was getting it on… of possibly hearing the things he said… he tries to distract himself by looking over at his ruined dress, thinking of the hours of work he put into it… _ no regrets, that was awesome. Ten out of ten, would do again. _

"That's okay." He shrugs and grabs the edge of one of the sheets, wetting it with one of the water bottles and wiping Virgil off as he talks. "If ya have a spare sheet that isn't white, I can toga around Chicago. If y'all've got a spare shirt around here and a pair of scissors to go with that sheet, I can be a little less embarrassing and make some no sew pants in a tick."

Virgil smiles fondly at Daniel, leaning forward to kiss him. "Alright." Virgil says after pulling away. He turns to the door and instruct the stewardess to get the materials Daniel needed. 

And, in true top notch service, she was able to provide them what they needed.

Virgil thanks his employee, taking the materials and then shutting the door.

"So… um… I didn't know what you wanted." He grins and gestures at the piles of sheet he was carrying. 

Danny finishes wiping off his back and glances over, then double takes. "What'd they do, ransack Wal-Mart?" He gets up and thumbs through the folded cloth. "Fabrics too nice, Target then. Ooh, black, perfect! Thanks darlin'." He absently kisses Virgils cheek as he takes the materials he needs, getting lost in his short little project.

Virgil scowls when he heard the words W*lmart and T*rget. As if he would ever buy anything from those stores! But it quickly melts off as soon as he feels Daniel's lips on him. "I'm gonna go get dressed too." he says, dropping the stuff he was carrying on the bed.

"Mmkay." Danny stands up, holding the folded in half fabric to his waist. He sees the bruises on his hip and grins, poking one of them and doing the smallest happy dance before getting back to work. _ Should be long enough _. He makes a long, bold cut in from one corner, then another down to the folded edge and winds up with two odd, almost triangles, places one on the other side and follows it to cut out another two. He makes several cuts out from the center of the folded side, a semi-circle of acute angles, then ties each corner to its identical counterpart and trimming the excess.

He ties on his wrap pants and gives a couple of test kicks. The inseam is low enough that the knots don't bother him. Nothing is falling apart. "Boom, quick pants." He does little jazz hands/sparkle fingers out at his hips and grins at Virgil.

A slow grin spreads on Virgil's face as he lets out a chuckle. "You're so cool." 

"So, uh… are shirts optional in Chicago?" Danny shifts in front of Virgil, cocking his head to the side as he looks up at the younger teen.

**Author's Note:**

> We ended this hear so the boys can actually go on their date that they've been planning. Sorry for the abrupt end.
> 
> So this is for the LOHAA rp (fancy arts college au) we have going on Tumblr.  
@darkershadesofpurple is Virgil Davidson and I'm @daniel-deceito-sfx aka Deceit.


End file.
